Family Tradition
by tripwasmyhero2161
Summary: One-shot. Ron visits George at the joke shop.


A/N: I own nothing Harry Potter.

This is my first non-Lily/James fiction ever! I was reading up on the epilogue after I watched the last movie. Ron starts to work at the joke shop years down the line. The idea got stuck in my head and I had to write something.

Family Traditions

Ron appeared at the end of Diagon Alley. He looked to the brightest building in the entire alley, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, his brothers' shop. It had been twenty-five years since the war had ended and since Fred had been killed. Each of his siblings had moved on, gotten married, and had kids. Most of which were either at Hogwarts or working at the Ministry. Fred was the only one who didn't get over his brother's death. He had married and had kids, but it was different when it was his own twin. George missed Fred greatly. No one understood him the way his twin did.

Before Ron opened the door, he took a deep breath. It had been over a year since he had stepped foot in the shop, let alone seen his brother. Work had been keeping his busy and his family was going through changes. Ron and Hermione's children were finishing up school and working at the Ministry. It was hard to see his children move on.

The muggle bell jiggled as Ron opened the door. "Hello?" Ron called out. No one was in the shop. Students were already back at Hogwarts. Business was slow this time of year.

George popped his head up from the second level of the shop. He recognized his brother's voice immediately. "Ronald!" He shouted and threw his arms into the air, just like his mother had always done. George rushed down the stair and hugged his brother.

"Here to shop? We're having a special today! Anything you see, double the price and it's yours!" George was always the joker. He shoved a basket in his arms. Ron put the basket down.

"Sort of." Ron was always awkward when he wanted to talk about important things that involved the family. He was never good at expressing himself. He could hex anything, no problem, but words were lost to him. "How are you?" Ron asked.

"Never better! How are you little brother?" George said. He was always a master of deception, but sometimes it failed him.

"Busy." Ron stated. "From what Ginny has told me, you haven't been out of the shop in weeks." Ron slowly walked through the shop with this brother. Ron looked at all the product that was on the shelves. He was always amazed at how good Fred and George were at Potions and Charms. Ron felt as he only had half the talent they had as he looked at the shelves.

"I'm sure the Auror's office keeps you plenty busy. I heard Harry is still in charge over there."

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised. If Shacklebolt only really knew him when he was young, he would have never appointed him Head of the Auror's office." It was obvious that George was joking. The entire Weasley family had personally known Harry since he was eleven. They practically grew up together.

"Harry's brilliant as Head. He trains everyone to the upmost marks." Ron said.

"That's what I like to hear. With Angelina traveling for Puddlemere, I want to know she's okay especially with these attacks starting up again." Ron knew what he meant. There were a few attacks on wizards, of any blood status.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything." Ron clapped his brother on the back.

"Is that all you wanted to come by to talk about. I do appreciate seeing you, but Christmas is coming and I have product to create before then."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You've been trapped in this shop for weeks, alone. A man can't do that for too long."

"I know, dear brother. But you have to work at the Ministry every day and I have to work in my shop." George moved to the stairs. He took a few steps, better Ron said anything else.

"Hermione and I've been talking." Ron started. "I'm going to retire from the Ministry. I've had my fair share of skirmishes in the last twenty-five years. I think it's time to move on."

"Why? You and Harry love the Auror's office. You two go on and on and on about how great it is every Christmas."

"It is great, but there are more important things." Ron said looking up to his brother.

"What are you going to do then?" George looked down to Ron. He thought Ron was going to say stay home and cook and clean the house for Hermione or he was going to try out for the Cannons. George was completely caught off guard by Ron's answer. "I was thinking about coming around here and helping you out a bit."

"And why would you want to do that?" George wasn't mean about it, he just didn't know why Ron would want to give up his job to work at a joke shop.

"It's Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, isn't it? Like you said it's going to be busy at Christmas and you need the help. Plus, I'm a Weasley. It makes perfect sense."

George face was blank for just a moment. Ron thought for a second he could see the gears in George's head moving. "On a trial basis? I could you the help, but one thing goes wrong and you're out."

"Deal." The two brothers shook on it.

"It'll be good to have someone else in the shop though." George said. "Like old times." He looked up to the picture of Fred on the wall. He missed his brother, but he had another brother to help him now.


End file.
